The present invention relates to a lubricating apparatus for an engine of vertical crankshaft type.
In an engine of vertical crankshaft type as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 63-147906 which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 108,078 filed on Oct. 14, 1987, an output portion of a vertically supported crankshaft protrudes below an attachment face for the engine, a flywheel is arranged above a crank case, and a cam shaft, governor and driving gear elements including oil pump or an oil slinger are arranged between bearing portions for supporting the crankshaft below a crank web. Accordingly, an oil pan for lubricating the engine is arranged in a space defined by the attachment face for the engine and a bottom of a cam shaft gear and the like.
However, the conventional engine of vertical crankshaft type as mentioned above has the following drawbacks:
(1) Since an area of the oil pan is increased by the presence of a balancer and by a dimension of the gear train, the change in volume of the oil in the oil pan varies in a wider range in accordance with the change in an oil level, thus making the control of the oil level difficult; PA1 (2) Since the area of the oil pan is large, a large amount of oil is not available when the engine is inclined; PA1 (3) Since an oil path to cylinders cannot be inclined largely, a so-called pouring ability is relatively low; PA1 (4) Since a peripheral heat radiating area is considerably limited by the use of the oil pan alone, there is in danger of increasing the temperature of the oil; PA1 (5) Since a number of elements or parts are operated or moved in the oil when the engine is inclined, the temperature of the oil is easily increased; and PA1 (6) An amount of the consumed oil will be unstable due to the increase in temperature of the oil.